Bon Voyage
Previous episode: Staten Island Ferry Next episode: Second Honeymoon http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BicycleSlip.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BonVoyageHelicopter.jpg Plot It's time for the gang to set sail for Europe! But Lucy just can't resist giving her son one last goodbye kiss. When she tries to get back on the ship, she finds that her skirt is caught in a bicycle chain. By the time she frees herself, the ship has moved away from the dock. After missing the pilot boat Lucy resorts to getting aboard by being lowered from a helicopter, which stresses her out so much, that when she's finally safe onboard the deck of the Constitution, she faints! Trivia *Lucille Ball was petrified to film the helicopter scenes in this episode. In her early career, she fell off a similar lowering system and broke several vetebrae. But being Lucy, she never mentioned her fear the whole time. The cast and crew didn't find out her fear until right before it was time to film. Lucy was so worked up about doing this scene that she passed out from anxiety about 90 minutes before filming started. *This episode was one of the most expensive things ever done at Desilu. *When Desi is lifted up by the helicopter (by hanging onto Lucy's legs), he accidentally kicked Vivian Vance in the face, which you can see in the episode. Luckily, Vivian turned quickly enough that she didn't get hurt. *Lucy says in this episode that she's never been on a plane before, which is one reason she was scared about riding in the helicopter. So, flying home from Europe in episode #153 must be her first time on an actual airplane. *One of the reasons that the gang goes to Europe by ship was a plug for the American Export Line and the S.S. Constitution, a REAL ocean liner. American Export Lines helped finance the show's sets, as well as donating authentic props. *At the end of the original broadcast, there was a tag scene of Lucy and Desi on the ship. They are seen listening to Desi's new recording of "Forever, Darling," in preparation for their upcoming movie by the same name. The DVD restored this tag scene. *The stunt double used for Lucy in some of the helicopter scenes (when Lucy is supposedly being lowered from the helicopter on the harness) looked SO much like Lucy that even Lucille Ball was shocked to know that it wasn't really her in the final footage! *Writer Bob Carroll was standing next to Vivian Vance in the scene where everyone on the ship is waving goodbye from the deck. *Many ship officials scoffed at this episode, stating that, in real life, it's really against the law to put someone on a ship via a helicopter. Quotes *Lucy: What kind of perfume do you want? (Mrs. Trumbull whispers in Lucy's ear) Lucy: My Sin?! *Lucy: (to her mother) Well, I'll relax if you promise to cable me if he even sneezes. Ricky: What are you gonna do? Cable back "gesundheit"? *Ethel: This sea air makes me hungry. Fred: We haven't even left the dock! Wait'll she finds out the food's free. She'll be the biggest bundle Britain's ever seen! *Fred: Goodbye, honey! Ethel: Hey, who are you wavin' at? Fred: That tall blonde down there. Ethel: You don't know her! Fred: Well, I can dream, can't I? (blows kiss to blonde) 'Bye! Ethel: Oh, Fred! Fred: Goodbye, Mrs. Trumbull! Ethel: Now THAT'S more your speed! *Lucy: Oh, you don't know what it's like to be a mother, Mother! *Dock agent: (on phone) Dock agent speaking. Ricky: Say, Dock... *Lucy: Have you got a pilot boat that goes to the pilot boat? *Dock agent: The Independence ''is leaving in a couple of days. Maybe you can... Lucy: I want to go on the ''Constitution, so I can be with my husband, so I can be with my friends, so I can eat my "bon voyage" fruit before it all gets spoiled! *Ricky: My wife- she missed this boat. Pilot boat captain: She missed this one, too, buddy! *Ricky: How could Lucy miss that boat, too? Fred: She's Lucy. Does that answer your question? *Ethel: What if Lucy misses the helicopter? Fred: If I know Lucy, she'll grease her body and swim after it! *Man at airport: (sees skirtless Lucy) I beg your pardon, madam, but your slip is showing! *Lucy: Where's the door?! The door's gone?! Helicopter pilot: Well, we took it off, so it'd be easier for you to get out. Lucy: Right now, I'm just concerned with staying IN! *Lucy: All you can see is water. Pilot: That's right. Lucy: Except for that cigar someone threw away. Pilot: Mrs. Ricardo, that "cigar" is your ship. Lucy: That dinky little thing?! *Lucy: (scared about being lowered on harness) Have you by any chance got enough gasoline to fly me all the way to Europe?﻿